


You Are My King

by lightlysaltedapples



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crying, Flower Crowns, Fluffy, M/M, Sad, but happy at the end tho, gay babes, resolved emotional tension, so pure and good'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: Robbie and Sportacus make flower crowns





	

It was an ordinary day for Sportacus. He’d been preparing for Stephanie’s birthday, as she’d always been his best friend. Stingy had been out shopping for a perfect gift for their pink-haired friend. Ziggy had been hard at work, making the cake. (Strawberry, of course. It was Stephanie’s favorite.)  
That just left Sportacus to work on the decorations. After long consideration, he’d decided on an “all-natural” theme for the party. And so, he found himself resting in Lazy Town’s park, peacefully braiding together flower crowns for each of his friends. He took a different color flower for each of the guests. For the mayor, it was a light blue. Mrs. Busybody would get a pale yellow, Ziggy would get a salmon color, and Stingy had a dark red one. Stephanie, of course, has the most special flower of all. With Mrs. Busybody and the Mayor’s permission, he’d picked out a little pile of pink flowers from the pair’s garden, for they knew that it would help make Stephanie’s big day extra special!   
But little did the superhero know, that his long-time rival, Robbie Rotten, was hiding behind an old oak tree nearby. The villain peeked out from behind Sportacus, watching his experienced hands work through the stems, forming a little chain of the blue flowers. When he’d finished, he tied it together, donning the crown proudly on his head. Robbie noticed a few pink flowers sitting off to the side of Sportacus. They had a little piece of paper that said: “For Stephanie- Special Delivery!”  
“This will surely foil that Sportacus’ plans…” Robbie thought to himself, snatching up the bundle in one swift moment. The blue-adorned superhero looked up just in time, however, to see his old rival’s hand. He grabbed the other’s wrist quickly.  
“Robbie!” He spat. “What are you doing with Stephanie’s special flowers!?”

Well, although he’d never admit it, Mr. Rotten always had fantasized about Sportacus. The two of them sharing a life together, sharing a home… It always made him smile in his dark, cold lab. And obviously, when Sportacus grabbed him, Robbie couldn’t help but be a bit… flustered, to say the least.   
“I-I... “ he stuttered. “I-I was just…”   
Sportacus was quite confused. He squinted, hopping to his feet hopefully. “Have you come to help with Stephanie’s party?” he asked.   
Robbie nodded nervously.

A few moments later, and the two sat side by side, patiently weaving the stems together. Sportacus was a pro, quickly making his way through three of the crowns. Robbie wasn’t as “gifted.”  
“Sport-man!” he hissed, dropping the flowers to the grass. “How do you merge these cursed plants together?” Sportacus chuckled.  
“Robbie, you just have to tie a little knot at the ends, then tie those together.” He said patiently, placing his own hand’s on Robert’s, showing him exactly what to do. “See? That’s not so bad.”   
A small blush formed on Robbie’s face. To have Sportacus so close to him, yet so far… Hopefully, and praying silently, the villain leaned forward, planting a nervous kiss on the other’s cheek.  
But before Sportacus could respond, Robbie had run off, too ashamed of what he’d done. He sat alone in his puffy orange chair, holding his head in his hands. Tears had stained the edge of his jacket where his eyes rested, and his cheeks were pink with the love he felt in his heart.   
Almost two hours later, and Stephanie’s party was over. Robbie was curled up in the chair, his dark hair a mess. Then there came a knock at the door.  
“What?!” he shouted angrily, doing his best to hide his crying. After hearing nothing, Robbie stood up shakily and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he found a little blue box. He carried it back to his “spot-o-sulking” and opened it, untying the white ribbon carefully.   
Inside, there was a note. 

Robbie-  
Thank you for helping me with the decoration. I’m sorry you couldn’t make it to the party. Everyone really missed you. I missed you.  
And thank you for that kiss earlier. I hope that one day I can return the favor.   
Yours forever,  
-Sportacus  
(PS: You left your crown at the park! Don’t worry. I made you one, special.)

 

Robbie couldn’t help the bright smile that covered his face. He unwrapped the gift excitedly, taking the crown out carefully. It was a little white flower crown, which seemed to be made more carefully than the others. The stems had been braided together deliberately. He placed it atop his head, looking in the little mirror he kept on his desk.   
And for once, Robbie was happy without having to imagine anything.


End file.
